The Curse of Knight Prince Vladimir
by Megasarian
Summary: Kagome and Alucard knew each other long ago back when he was still the Knight Prince Vladimir . before he became the hellsing family's privately owned monster. He lost her in a fight against another suitor who couldn't play fair. a millennium later and suddenly she shows up again as integral personal maid and she's hiding a dark secret. oh whats a man to do? alu/kag.
1. Lost to time and an imortal is born

Preface:

Crushed and defeated she watched as her one and only love stepped to his execution with grace and pride confident his opponent would play fair with so many watching , she knew better. She knew that the scoundrel her dear prince was about to fight had all kinds of nasty tricks up his sleeves. At that moment she was pretending to be bound ,sitting in the crimson chair that had been gifted to her by her dear Vladimir. even as she thought through all of this she was begging him to turn back, to leave her and save himself . He looked at her with pure devotion and shook his head. To him death would be a small price to pay to ensure that she didn't end up betrothed to the fool he was to face. The devious and dark man before him would corrupt her innocence and light and then she would wither and die in a prison of Ivory.

She watched the two fight with apprehension clear on her face. She was confident in her champion's skills but she didn't trust the man he was facing to play fair in the least. As it turned out her hunch was correct,as Vladimir blocked against his frontal attacker a second man readied an arrow only she saw. With an adrenaline surge from her panic she leapt into the arrows path and protected her darling . The solid thunk of stone on bone alerted him to her presence and just as the arrow pierced her heart his blade tore through the throat of his enemy and landed his head in the dirt. Turning with quick grace sword forgotten he caught her just before she hit the ground.  
"Why? Why would you do such a thing my dear sweet Raven," he asked her ,despair already lacing his voice.  
"Because I love you and for once you needed saving, " she whispered back," do you think I'll live?"  
"No, your fade and my world will be darker for the loss," Vladimir said. He watched as her eyes slid closed and her hand,which had been resting on his cheek, fell away from him. Agony in his eyes he caught her wrist and pressed her still warm palm back to his cheek and let his tears pour in a constant stream. Amidst his private sorrow he did not see his opponent's deranged mother leave the stands, walk over to him and pull a small box of powder from her sleeve and mutter a few words before she poured it over his skin.

"For the murder of my son I curse you knight prince Vladimir to ageless invincibility,forever shall you feast on blood and you will suffer in eternity watching all you love wither fade and die unable to join," She hissed to his un hearing ears and left the arena leaving the broken prince and his slain princess alone in the sunset.  
"My darling Raven I pray you are happy where you are and that you will wait for me,"Vladimir said and laid her on the pyre built for the loser of the duel and set it a flame. As the smoke curled up towards the endless sky he silently pleaded to the gods to end him quickly so that they may once again be together. When he walked away his hand strayed to the onyx crest about his throat, it had been hers in death and now he would carry it in life.

In the realm of gods a woman stood before the council with slight fear in her eyes.  
"you are the young lady who leapt before an arrow to save her love," they asked.  
"Yes, my name is Raven," she answered. They looked to each other and came to a silent decision.  
"Your lover has been cursed to never age and be unable to die by outside only sustenance the blood of humans. We have decided that we are going to give you a second chance at life as a reward for sacrificing yourself for your lover. We will call you when it is time for you to return. First we must create a body that is ageless and invincible like him and the absolute paragon of beauty. We do nothing by half," the leader of the council said and sent her on her way.


	2. The Time Comes

Chapter One: The Time Comes

"Raven come forth child," Tyryn the council leader called to the girl who was hovering in the door way.  
"Yes Lord Tyryn ," she asked quietly.  
"The time has come my dear for you to return to earth and live again with your mate. In addition to his previous curse he is bound to and serves a young human girl by the name of Integral Hellsing. He is a hunter of those who would call themselves by a title which is only his. When you arrive you will become her maid. Do not reveal your added skills until the time deems it nessicary . to conquer and chack your mate's unholy power we are giving you the powers of Heaven to contrast his power of Hell. be well fair child and be safe," Tyryn said. Beaming happily she stepped forth into her body and disapeared before their very eyes. Tyryn silently mourned that she would never return.  
Down in the realm of earth a woman with pale blonde hair was sitting at her desk sorting through various forms of annoying paper work when her butler knocked on her door.

"Yes Walter ," she said, as an older looking fellow entered the office.  
"Ther is a young woman at the main enterance seeking employment, normally i would just send her on her way as she is only trianed for work as a personal maid ,however she mentioned something very odd," Walter explained.  
"What did she say," Integra asked looking curiously at the man.  
"She told me that we housed a power that was bound tightly one she had seen only once before . She mentioned that she had been close with the last man of this power and could perhaps help us in holding ours under control," Walter finished.  
"Bring me this girl Walter I have a wish to meet her," Integra ordered. Walter turned around and motioned for some one to enter. A girl who could only be about 18 or so stepped forth . She had rather long obsidian black hair and the darkest blue eyes ever seen in a human. She was some what pale and only stood about 5'4" tall.

"So you think you can hold back our power house huh," Integra said, with a look of amusement in her eyes.  
"Yes sir Hellsing. My name is Kagome Raven higurashi and I do believe I can," the girl answered a secretive look in her eyes.  
"Very well we shall see how you hold up, Alucard come here," Integra ordered mischief in her smile.  
"Yes my master," a darkly seductive voice spoke as he entered the room from a shadowed corner. She shivered a bit at hearing his voice again after so long. She turned to him and saw the brokeness of his mind and his soul. 'Vladimir' she thought 'my dearest what has this world done to you?' Alucard sent her a look of insane confusion but did not ask a question.

"Tell me every thing you can get from this girls mind, and any other observations,"Integra ordered him again.  
spill every thing little girl his voice echoed in her mind. She simply looked at him wish a sorrowful longing in her eyes and shook her head at his insitance. He pushed at her mind probing for a weak spot where he could break through but found nothing, she was a solid brick wall that was unbreakable. His eyes narrowed at her and he stopped pushing.  
"I can not read her master not with out her consent, other than that she seems to be a regular is something about her that reminds me of someone I once knew," He said pain glowing in the crimson eyes she could clearly see behind his orange tinted lenses. She smiled at him while his master stared at her in shock.  
"How do you do that,"Integra asked. Kagome looked at her with appraising eyes.

"Your ancestors must have been very cold and cruel with him, to have broken his mind so very thoroughly why? Why hurt him when he would have been so much better whole," she whispered so low only Alucard could hear her.  
"Its as easy as being an immovable object. you simply must imagine you are a brick wall,"she said older woman smiled at her and suggested that the trio go down to the training grounds to see what else she could do. They stood and walked down in a strained silence. Alucard wanted to know why he couldn't read her and what she meant by her unheard comments, Integra was curious as to what the young girl was capable of and kagome was simply mourning what had been done to her once sane and loving mate. 'Sick bastards,'she lamented in her mind' what cruelties they have wrought upon you my dear one?'  
Once in the training grounds Integra turned to her and motioned her forward.

"Alright,"she said,"show us what your made of by the way your last test will be fighting Alucard I hope your up for it."  
"Before we begin I wish for you to note that this is the only time I will fight him . I believe he has suffered enough cruelty at the hands of your greatest grandfather. It tears at my soul to see such a beautiful being as destroyed as he is," Kagome said her eyes burning with fire. Alucard was suffering from the nagging sensation that he knew her once. She reminded him very much of his long lost warrior princess, Raven. The same hair and eyes and stubborn contempt for the needless torture of any one. Hurt raged through him once again at the thought of his darling little mate, and again he cursed both the fool that had caused her death and the bitch who had cursed him to this eternal life instead of letting him die so he could be with her once again. He watched as she breezed easily through all the trials his master set up with ease and grace as if she had been fighting all her life. Finally it came time to fight her. He watched as she fell into a familiar stance and readied her sword . He tried to think of the hundreds of ways to kill her but he couldn't bare to take any course of violent action against her, she was just to much like HER for him to harm.  
"I can not fight her," he said turning back to his master,who's eyes were wide with shock. Integra stared wide eyed. Alucard was turning down a fight? Something was wrong here.

"I order you to tell me why you can not bring your self to fight this girl, and no lies of any kind Alucard," Integra said, voice cold.  
"Don't,don't order him around like that please it's painful to watch,"Kagome whimpered softly.  
"Regardless I want answers Alucard," Integra said a bit softer this time.  
"She reminds me to much of a person I used to know, a young warrior princess named Raven who I was in love with. She even gave her life to save mine in a duel for her hand," Alucard explained," if you look at Kagome you will know exactly what she looked like and how she acted." The vampire turned and walked away with blood tears brimming in his eyes.  
'my love ' she thought' how long have you mourned me?'

[she must have been very important to you. My name is Kagome Raven Higurashi its nice to be working with you]she thought at him. His retreating steps halted and he turned to stare her in the eyes  
Raven? are you my Raven? he asked back in her mind.  
[The last time I heard your voice I had an arrow through my chest. You said I would fade and your world would be darker for it] she answered mentally smiling. Alucard looked at her and she watched amazed as the crimson gave way to his once natural coal grey color, and he rushed to her side once again and pulled her through the shadows to his room in the basement.

"My darling ...how.." he stuttered the red back in his eyes.  
"They rewarded me for saving you, but we can't let anyone know who I used to be do you understand? we have to start all over with our love ok? It has to grow slow so they can watch and think you finally moved on," she explained.


	3. the reunited and the bound

Alucard looked at the person his love had become and felt years of hurt begin to heal. He knew he'd never completely heal that there would always be some kind of intense fear of losing her yet again and not getting her back a second time. Her eyes sparkled with joy and love for him and he smirked in response.  
"Alright my sweet ,"he said and led them back to the very confused group of people who were standing in the training area.  
"Explain," Integra said.  
"I caught a sent on her that is not supposed to exist in humans or even my kind. She smells of holy powers," he answered,"so I took her away and asked about the reason for them."  
"And,"Integra prompted.  
"My family is a long line of priests and priestesses. holy powers are in my blood just as much as his binding is in yours madam Integra,"Kagome explained with a cheerfully peppy laugh and left to procure the cigar she knew Integra wanted.  
Integra turned to Walter as Kagome vanished and asked him to pull up her family files and anything else on her he could find then bring it to her imidiately. he agreed then left to be about his new business.  
"here miss" kagome said handing her new boss an expensive cigar and moving to stand to the left and three steps behind her. Integra looked mildly surprised but quickly recovered and went about her day in her usual cold manner. Any time she needed something kagome had already taken care of what ever it was and as a result Integra was done with her work surprisingly quickly. However at around 10:00 a call came in for Alucard to handle. It was the first time kagome had spoken since that morning.  
"Sir Integra, might i go on this mission with Alucard? I can be of use in battle and nothing with evil intent can escape my powers save Alucard," she asked lightly as if asking to go to a friends house. Integra looked shocked, this girl who looked so small and frail next to Alucard wanted to go into battle?  
"He has never before needed assistance,"Integra began,"but I suppose it couldn't hurt."  
"Thank you sir,"she said and left to prepare. It was 15 minutes later when the soldiers of Hellsing spotted the girl dressed in all black and carrying few weapons that they could see. her long hair was captured in a French braid and she wore dark glasses.  
"Hey guys,"one soldier asked,"When did we get a battle skank barbie?" Kagome simply turned to him with a slightly sadistic smirk and inclined her head.  
"I have never heard of that term before. tell me what is a battle skank," she said her eyes hidden from view by the dark glasses and her voice as cold and frigid as ice.  
"Well apearantly its you darling," the soldier replied. he remained unaware of the danger he was in as he approached her with every intention of assaulting her person.  
"No my dear i don't think you understand,"she said as she gripped his throat tightly with a smile the was bright as a sun but promised death," I am not a 'battle skank' I am a highly trained warrior with more power than you will ever have." She let the simpering man go as Alucard called her to his side and they set out for their destination a small village named cheddar.

when they arrived it was just after 11:00 and the area was infested with ghouls.  
"My guess is they kept sending back up," was Kagome's only remark on the state of things,"our target is in the church with a virgin girl." They eliminated the ghouls in less than four minutes and entered the church just as the priest threatened to rape his poor victim.  
"girl my friend is going to shoot the pest but it will hurt you im here to make sure you don't die from it,"Kagome said as though it was any other day and not a life and death situation. She knew she could save he poor girl but the side effects would be major. the girl would be soul bound to kagome as a sister, one that was unable to disobey.  
Alucard shot a single round from the cascull and smirked satisfied as it murdered the vampire wanna be. Kagome walked over to the girl and began pouring healing power into the girl. Seras ,as they found out she was named, was now bound to the newest recruit in a way that could never be undone.


	4. Chapter 4

my dear loyal fans. due to some outstanding circumstances this profile along with my other account Raedan Megas will cease to be opperative. It appears that one of my siblings has managed to hack both accounts and has been taking credit for the works there in. fear not i shall be back under a new name and hopefully i wont get jacked. fair farren. If i followed you through this account or the other i will follow you on my new one

until we meet again

Raevyn Blackthorn- hint hint


End file.
